


Chocolate Knight

by Notsalony



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom, descendants - Fandom
Genre: Autofellatio, Chocolate Fetish, Complete, Fingering, Finished, Food Fetish, Hung!Ben, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Oral, Rimming, Self suck, finger licking, tossed salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Ben has a thing for Chocolate.  Carlos knows.  Carlos also knows about chocolate flavored lube.





	Chocolate Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m enjoying doing these one shots.

Carlos grinned at his latest purchase.  He had tested his theory lately that Ben had an insatiable hunger for chocolate.  He’d gotten a chocolate scented body wash that had made Ben stick near him for days.  And a chocolate flavored lip gloss and gotten him a kiss and a lick on the lips.  Much to Ben’s blushing apologizes later.  But closing the box he decided it was time to start tempting Ben.   
  
Ben was in the middle of going through paperwork when he caught the scent.  Sniffing the air he turned to his office door, his eyes dilated as he looked at Carlos.   
  
“You smell great….”   
  
“Thanks.” Carlos smiled, slowly and deliberately striding across the office before sitting on the couch across from Ben.   
  
“so much Chocolate…. So…” He whimpered, his cock hardening in his jeans at the mere smell of chocolate.  “I…”   
  
“I got something new to try.” Carlos started toying with a bottle.   
  
“Wh-what’s that?”   
  
“Something new.  Something… special… just for you.” He had the bottle turned so Ben couldn’t read the label.   
  
“It looks like chocolate syrup…” Ben looked skeptical.   
  
“Close.” Carlos smirked.   
  
“Wha-”   
  
“Chocolate lube.”   
  
“I… but … uh..” Ben flushed.   
  
“Makes almost anything taste like chocolate.” Carlos tipped the bottle slightly.  “I figured I’d see if you wanted to give it a taste test.”   
  
“wh-what would you coat with it?” Ben’s face red with embarrassment at how much this was turning him on.   
  
“Oh I think we can start with a finger…. And see if we like you sucking on that.” Carlos gave him a smile before uncapping the bottle.  Instantly filling the room with a milk chocolate smell that made Ben whimper from across the room.   
  
“C-carlos.”   
  
“Yeah?” He poured a line of the lube down his middle finger.  Stopping to sniff it.  “I can only imagine how great this must smell to your superior sense of smell.  It smells great from here…” Carlos started to bring it to his lips.   
  
“NO!” Ben stood up, Carlos’s finger just touching his lips.   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“L-let me…” Ben whimpered.   
  
“Well you’d better hurry.” Carlos barely got the words out before Ben leapt over the desk and had Carlos’ hand in his and was bringing it to his lips.  He started with a gentle kiss to the tip of the finger before sucking the firm but agile digit into his mouth.  Soon he was working his tongue down the length and swirling it around, taking the finger to the hilt.  Carlos smiled at him, slowly fucking his mouth with his finger.  “Such a good boy.”   
  
“more…” Ben whimpered when Carlos pulled his finger away.   
  
“Oh don’t you worry.  There’s more where that came from….” He coated two fingers.   
  
“Oh gods…” Ben greedily pulled the fingers into his mouth, barely aware of the obscene noises he was making as he tried to swallow Carlos’ fingers.  He was quite the sight, his chin coated in his own spittle as he was all but gagging on Carlos’ fingers.  His jeans obscenely tented as his large member begged to be played with.  His hands going to his lap to be smacked away by Carlos’ free hand.   
  
“None of that.  Not yet.” Carlos chuckled.  “Not till after we try this on something… bigger.” Ben’s eyes went wide as he looked at Carlos’ lap.  “That too.” Ben looked confused.  “Don’t worry, it’ll make perfect sense soon enough.” Carlos pulled his fingers away, to Ben’s whimpering loss.   
  
“Hang on.” Carlos patted his head and stood up, undoing his jeans and bending over the edge of couch he poured some lube on his fingers and ran it down his bare crack and hole.  “Dig in.” He said over his shoulder.   
  
“O-okay…” Ben licked his lips before leaning in and giving an experimental lick of Carlos’ ass.  Carlos moaned as Ben began to dig in.  His tongue going wild as he explored wanton flesh, the taste of Carlos’ skin, his body wash, and the lube was driving Ben insane as he devoured Carlos’ ass.  And the noises Carlos was making made it clear that he enjoyed what they were doing too.   
  
“FUCK…. YES, GODS RIGHT THERE!” Carlos moaned.   
  
“More lube.” Ben moaned out.   
  
“Sure thing.” Passing it back he gasped at the feel of the chocolate on his quivering pucker.  “Fuck… you… yes… gods yes…”Carlos arched his back, his breathing coming in short pants as Ben pushed his shirt up the back exposing more skin to drizzle the lube upon before licking it up, chasing it up Carlos’ back before stripping him entirely and coating his lips to devour him into a deep kiss.  Slick fingers working Carlos open as they made out, and before he got too carried away, Carlos turned from the kiss and moaned.  “Not done with that yet.” Carlos panted, taking the lube from Ben who frowned his confusion.   
  
“Whe-” His voice caught in his throat as Carlos drizzled the lube down his length and swirled some on his tip.  Ben made a needy noise from the back of his throat as he watched with an intense gaze.  “Fuck…” Ben fell to his knees and took Carlos into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks before he swallowed the entire thing to the root, relishing in the flavor and the pleasure of having the swollen chocolate flavored meat in his mouth.  He looked up at Carlos’ face as their gazes locked.   
  
“Fuck…” Carlos’ head fell back as he writhed.  It wasn’t till the thick shuddering wet pop as Ben pulled off of Carlos and smirked up at him.   
  
“All clean.”   
  
“Oh you dirty boy… I have one last thing I want to try… take your clothes off.”   
  
“T-the door?”   
  
“Nothing they haven’t seen before.” Carlos grinned, untucking Ben’s shirt.   
  
“Sure I suppose…” Ben started helping Carlos undress him.  Once he was naked Carlos had him sit on the couch, taking ahold of Ben’s large hard cock, and holding on as he positioned Ben so that his cock head was almost even with his chin.   
  
“What are you planning?”   
  
“Just a little something… different… for you.” He uncapped the lube and coated Ben’s swollen tip in it.  “Open up.”   
  
“Carlos…”Ben opened his mouth before the head was popped into his own mouth and as he began suckle on his eyes rolling back as he took more and more of his shaft into his mouth.  He could only get so much, but every time he pulled up Carlos could add more lube.  Ben worked the swollen knob till he unloaded into his own mouth, flooding his mouth with his own cum.  He pulled off panting.  “Fuck…”   
  
“Fun?”   
  
“very.”   
  
“Just wait till my chocolate flavored condoms get here.”   
  
“Gods….”   
  
“You’ll enjoy where my mind takes us.”   
  
“I think I will.  I really do.” Ben nodded weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> -grins-


End file.
